User blog:WarpyNeko930/Shitty Blog OMM 2: Electric Boogaloo - George Bush Vs Sr Pelo
GoD HELP US WHY IS THIS HAPPENING AGAIN MAKE IT STOP WHAT KIND OF MAN WOULD WANT THIS A bad one. WHO COULD DO SUCH A THING? Bush. ''ONE MINUTE MELEE! '' ''We enter in a pitch black room, surrounded by shady people in dark hoods. However, one man in front of them simply wore a typical million dollar suit, and looked about ready to burst into laughter. He spoke. "Yes...yes...and not only have I done the 9/11 Terrorist Attacks, we need to do something that will terrify the general populace...rally them. What can we do..." The hooded members said nothing, only waited for their supreme leaders to say something to them. He was the mastermind behind everything terrible in existence of course. "I've got it, hehehe! We'll kill an innocent zoo animal! That'll throw them into chaos! But which one..." he said aloud, before finally deciding on who to kill. "That gorilla in the zoo...No, her son! Yes! Yes! Ahahaha!" We then pan out to the Cincinatti zoo, where a tall man with an enormous afro, with a 3 scoops chocolate covered ice cream happily walked through the zoo. "Ah..I love the zoo! It is my favorite place to see all my favorite animals! And now, for the gorillas!" '*BANG*''' Sr Pelo blinked as the gorilla in the pen was brutally shot to death. His jaw was slack, and his afro was disshevelled somehow. He looked into the pen below, before growling with serious anger and letting out a high pitched, yet also deep, scream of anger. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?! WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING, NO! NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG!" And so, the angered man latched onto the nearest table, and slammed his hands down on it multiple times repeatedly, breaking the table into shreds, and also vaporizing the entire zoo, and splitting the earth in half. "WHO DID THIS?! BUT WHY!?" He shouted, looking around like Prehistoric Spongebob in a room of realizations. And at the speed of Big Riggs, he rushed around the earth, bursting into the lair of George Bush 'with a triggerred expression on his face. "YOU!" "YES, SR PELO! IT IS I, FORMER PRESIDENT GEORGE BUSH! AND I. DID. HARAMBE!" George Bush shouted, laughing maniacly. 'THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEM-''' BOOM! Both Bush and Pelo looked to the door, gasping as a holy light spilled over the room. Bush whimpered and fell onto his butt, trying to squirm away as the one and only holy one spread towards him. Pelo stood there, slack jawed, before saying in an almost confused voice, "Jesus?!" '''God's Son, Jesus, '''had arrived to cleanse the sinners. However, George Bush got cocky and stood up, exclaimingm "HAhaha! You are not real-" BANG! And George Bush fell to the ground with a Holy Bullet lodged in his forehead. Pelo blinked, and turned back to Jesus Christ. "Thanks Jesus?" And the one and only christ leaned close to Pelo's ear, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and telling him, "Harambe. Is Real." instanly, the one and only gorilla god appearead again, pounding on his chest for he had triumphed over death with the help of The Son of God. Pelo gasped, and shrieked "HARAMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" ''' and then they all went home happy the end Category:Blog posts